Pandora's Box
by Lady of Gray
Summary: Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang terapis. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?
1. The Very First Meeting

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

A/N : Setelah dihitung-hitung... Fanfic ini adalah fanfic ketiga saya dan fanfic pertama di fandom Naruto. Dan sama seperti "The Story of EnSai", saya mengambil taruhan pada fanfic ini. Taruhan karena, walaupun sudah ada gambaran tentang ending-nya, tapi saya masih belum ada gambaran tentang isi ceritanya. Kemungkinan hiatus pun ada. Cerita ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala sebelum saya tidur (beneran). Jadwal update sudah pasti tidak jelas apalagi panjang cerita. So please, bear with me.

You already be warned.

Happy reading folks!

* * *

_Tetesan air mata bergulir di pipinya. Terus menuruni pipinya dan akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto di pangkuannya. _

_Tes..._

_Mata hijaunya yang penuh dengan air mata terus memandangi foto itu, sama sekali tidak memedulikan rambut pink-nya menutupi wajahnya. Ada dua orang di foto itu, yang satu adalah dirinya dan yang satu lagi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun. Dan laki-laki itu... Tersenyum. Mungkin senyuman itu kecil, tapi terasa tulus. Satu hal yang paling jarang dilakukannya. Hati wanita itu semakin sakit mengingatnya._

_Tes...  
_

_Tes...  
_

_Rasanya air matanya tak akan berhenti mengalir...  
_

_"Gaara...", katanya memeluk erat foto penuh kenangan itu._

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Very First Meeting

"Hei... Sakura! Bangun!", kata Ino, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura. Ino, yang nama lengkapnya adalah Ino Yamanaka, adalah asisten Sakura. Dia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya, lari-lari mengelilingi rumah sakit, hanya untuk mencari Sakura yang ternyata ada di ruangannya sendiri dan jatuh tertidur di mejanya. "Mengapa tidak dari awal saja kuperiksa ruangannya?", pikir Ino.

"Hm? Ino?", tanya Sakura masih setengah ngantuk, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ino berdecak kesal. "Kau masih ada janji untuk bertemu dengan pasien baru, kan?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia benar-benar lupa akan janji temunya itu. Sementara, Ino sedang sibuk membolak-balik kertas dari clipboard di tangannya.

"Nah, ini dia. Gaara Sabaku. Pasien ruangan 108. Usia 27 tahun. Diagnosis sementara amnesia", jelas Ino, membaca file-nya.

"Amnesia?", tanya Sakura, sekedar memastikan sekali lagi.

"Ya. Amnesia. Kemungkinan besar karena trauma di kepala. Dia ditemukan oleh pejalan kaki pagi ini terkapar di pinggir jalan dengan kondisi yang... Cukup memprihatinkan", kata Ino panjang. Meskipun begitu, Sakura menyadari nada suaranya semakin menurun terutama di bagian akhir. Bukan pertanda bagus.

"Apa laporan medisnya?", tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eh... Lebih baik kau membacanya sendiri saja, Sakura", kata Ino agak sedikit salah tingkah. Tangannya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna putih. Sakura mengangguk kecil, mengambil map putih itu.

* * *

Kali ini Sakura berdiri di sebuah pintu kamar. Tertempel papan kecil bertuliskan "108" di depan pintu tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan dari ruangannya ke kamar ini dihabiskan oleh Sakura untuk membaca laporan medis Gaara. Pantas saja Ino tidak mau membacakannya, pikir Sakura. Tulang rusuk dan tangan yang patah, luka tusuk di perut, belum lagi ditambah dengan lebam-lebam di sebagian besar tubuh. Tapi yang paling parah di antara semua lukanya adalah luka di kepalanya. Kepalanya sampai mendapat 15 jahitan. Jumlah yang cukup tinggi. Sakura semakin penasaran dengan Gaara. Seperti apakah orang yang bernama Gaara itu? Dia sadar, pertanyaannya akan segera terjawab begitu membuka pintu dihadapannya itu. Maka, Sakura pun membukanya.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Dokter Sakura Haruno", sapa Sakura kepada penghuni ruangan itu. Di ruangan itu Sakura menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah pekat dengan wajah porcelain bak seperti boneka sedang menatapnya balik. Hal yang paling kentara darinya selain rambut merahnya adalah lingkaran hitam di matanya (pertanda insomnia parah, catat Sakura dalam hati) dan tato kanji "ai" di dahi bagian kirinya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajanya. Matanya hijau laut, sadarnya. Hening sejenak. Gaara tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Err... Siapa namamu?", tanya Sakura, menghampiri Gaara. Dia sudah tahu tentu saja nama pemuda itu, tapi perkenalan selalu cara terbaik untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Bagaimana pun juga, tugasnyalah sebagai psikiater untuk mengembalikan ingatan Gaara. Dan cara terbaik untuk melakukannya adalah untuk mendekatkan diri pada Gaara. Gaara terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir.

"Gaara", kata Gaara akhirnya, "Namaku Gaara. Gaara Sabaku". Meskipun begitu, Gaara lebih terdengar menyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada menyakinkan Sakura.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan lukamu?", tanya Sakura lagi, memindahkan posisinya ke tempat tidur Gaara. Gaara tidak menjawab. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada tangannya yang penuh perban. Diamnya Gaara hanya membuat Sakura merasa semakin gugup. Sakura pun memutuskan memeriksa langsung keadaan Gaara. Lega karena tidak ada masalah, Sakura melanjutkan pemeriksaannya ke tahap berikutnya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pertanyaan dan tes kecil, Sakura akhirnya mencapai pada satu kesimpulan. Amnesia yang diderita oleh Gaara adalah retrograde amnesia. Amnesia tipe ini adalah amnesia dimana otak melupakan kejadian sebelum amnesia tetapi masih mampu untuk menyimpan memori baru. Dan amnesia yang diterima, untungnya (jika masih dibilang untung), hanya mengenai ingatan deklaratifnya saja, dimana artinya Gaara masih mampu untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya meskipun sama sekali tidak ingat akan dirinya sendiri. Mencatat semua hasil pengamatannya ke dalam buku notes-nya, Sakura menghela napas panjang.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertama antara Sakura Haruno dan Gaara Sabaku.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note :  
So? How is it guys? I'm tryin' my best you know... Is it good enough? Worth for try? Still kinda short, I know. Anyway, any kind of REVIEW is very appreciate.

See ya later!

Lady of Gray


	2. Intrigue

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Intrigue

"Nah, bagaimana Gaara? Kau mengenali benda-benda ini?", tanya Sakura lembut.  
Gaara mengamati diam benda-benda yang diperlihatkan oleh Sakura itu. Ada dompet hitam yang sudah rusak, sweater (kemungkinan besar miliknya) berwarna coklat tua dan celana jeans yang robek sana-sini, dan... Kalung. Secara naluriah Gaara mengambil kalung tersebut. Kalung bertali hitam dan liontinnya adalah sebuah batu kristal yang juga berwarna hitam. Dia tahu kalung itu penting sekali untuknya, tapi selain itu dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Belum, ralatnya dalam hati. Bukan tidak.

Gaara menghela napas. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada dompetnya. Dikeluarkannya satu per satu isi dompet itu. Uang? Masih ada. Lengkap dengan recehnya lagi. Kartu debit? Masih ada juga. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Setidaknya. Barang berikut yang dikeluarkannya adalah lembar foto. Ada dua lembar foto dalam dompet itu. Yang pertama adalah fotonya bersama dengan dua orang. Disebelah kirinya ada perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Matanya dikedipkan sebelah. Disebelah kanannya ada seorang pemuda memakai kostum aneh bertelinga kucing dan mengenakan make-up ungu di wajahnya. Mereka tampak... Familiar, sadar Gaara. Matanya tertuju pada foto berikutnya. Berbeda dengan foto sebelumnya, foto ini tampak lebih kusam dan kumal. Pinggirannya juga mulai menguning. Tanda usia foto ini jauh lebih lama dari foto sebelumnya. Di foto itu terdapat seorang wanita. Rambutnya yang sebahu berwarna coklat pasir. Wajahnya lembut. Terlilit di lehernya sebuah syal kuning. Berbeda dengan foto sebelumnya, dia belum mengenali foto itu. Belum.

"Jadi... Bagaimana, Gaara?", tanya Sakura lagi. Gaara memperhatikan wanita dihadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda seperti asal namanya, bunga Sakura. Matanya hijau seperti batu giok Cina. Alis mata tak tampaknya (satu hal baru lagi yang disadari Gaara saat bercermin tadi pagi. Dia tidak punya alis mata) mengrenyit. Harusnya Gaara belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura sendiri tidak menandakan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi mengapa rasanya dia pernah bertemu wajah seperti itu sebelumnya?

"Kalung. Dan foto. Sisanya tidak familiar", jawab Gaara datar. Sakura mendesah. Setidaknya masih ada sebagian barang pribadinya yang masih dikenalinya. Memang hanya dua, tapi masih lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Gaara, Sakura langsung menemui Ino, memintanya menyiapkan barang-barang pribadi Gaara saat dia ditemukan. Sebenarnya, selain benda-benda yang ditemukan Gaara di dompet, masih ada satu lagi benda yang tertinggal. Kartu identitas. Dari kartu itulah diketahui nama lengkapnya, umur, alamat, dan nomor telepon. Justru di situlah letak permasalahnya. Pihak rumah sakit sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor telepon tersebut tapi sayangnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang menjawab. Padahal, Sakura sangat yakin pemulihan ingatan Gaara akan jauh lebih mudah jika ada pihak keluarga. Tapi harus Sakura akui, dia salut kepada Gaara. Kebanyakkan pasien amnesianya biasanya panik, bingung, menangis, bahkan sampai teriak histeris. Gaara terlalu tenang untuk seorang pasien amnesia. Oke. Dia memang sedikit bingung. Tapi kebingungannya baru seperti bingung mendapat soal yang sudah tahu cara jawabannya tapi lupa. Bukan tipe bingung cenderung panik lalu teriak histeris. Satu lagi sifat utama Gaara yang disadari Sakura. Ekspresi kaku dan hampir tidak ada emosi di wajahnya. Jika ada kontes poker face, hampir bisa dipastikan Gaara yang akan jadi juara pertamanya. Gaara seperti laut saja. Tenang, diam, misterius, dan sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksikan.

Membuat Sakura jadi ingin lebih tahu saja tentang pemuda rambut merah itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kira-kira seperti itu hari-hariku", jelas Sakura. Mulutnya penuh dengan lasagna. Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di sebuah restoran Italia kesukaannya. Dan bersama dengan orang favoritnya pula, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn", balas Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak Gaara, tidak juga Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama hobi membalas singkat, pikir Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berteman baik cukup lama. Dari sejak awal kuliah, tepatnya. Dan, walaupun sekarang mereka berdua sudah lulus, mengambil jalan profesi yang berbeda (Sakura mengambil psikiater dan Sasuke memilih menjadi detektif), mereka berdua masih berteman baik.

"Kau pasti sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ceritaku", kata Sakura cemburut. Bukannya Sakura belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke, tapi tetap saja kebiasaan jawaban singkatnya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sasuke menyeruput black coffee-nya sebelum menjawab. Mata onyx-nya menatap mata jade Sakura.

"Siapa bilang? Hari ini kau bertemu lagi dengan pasien amnesia barumu yang bernama Gaara. Dan Gaara, pasien barumu ini, tidak jelas keberadaan keluarganya", kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dingin, seperti biasanya. Dan tak lama lagi kau pasti akan mengomel menggerutu karena aku berhasil menjawabmu benar, tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Dugaan Sasuke tepat sekali. Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan Sakura untuk mengoceh panjang lebar. Sasuke menghela napas. Bukannya dia tidak tahu tujuan tersembunyi Sakura. Secara tidak langsung Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mencari tahu tentang Gaara. Sasuke menjadi teringat perkataan rekannya sesama detektif, Shikamaru Nara. Wanita itu sangat merepotkan, begitu perkataannya. Melihat Sakura di hadapannya, Sasuke sangat menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru. Yah, bukannya berarti Sasuke membenci Sakura atau apa. Hanya terkadang Sakura bisa jadi sangat cerewet. Seperti saat ini contohnya.

"─ngoceh panjang lebar daritadi. Dan hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutmu?", omel Sakura. Matanya terus memelototi Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah. Ini akan menambah daftar pekerjaannya yang sudah panjang.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti", kata Sasuke menyerah. Dia sangat berharap dia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini. Kami, berkati aku, batin Sasuke.

"Pada intinya kau berharap aku menyelidiki latar belakang Gaara, bukan?", tanya Sasuke. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Oh, tidak. Tapi sudah terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk menarik perkataannya sendiri.

"Sasuke! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terpikir hal itu! Kau memang genius! Yah, tapi... Kebanyakkan Uchiha memang genius bukan?", seru Sakura gembira. Ada kilatan kecil di matanya. Aku terjebak, pikir Sasuke, kalau tahu jadi begini lebih baik aku menutup mulutku saja seperti biasanya. Matanya memandang Sakura. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Karena yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Sakura mengoceh tanpa berhenti tentang Gaara, Gaara, dan Gaara. Gaara ini lah, Gaara itu lah. Sasuke meminum kopinya. Ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang.

* * *

Sakura merasa gembira. Mengapa tidak? Siapa pun akan merasa gembira jika usahanya berhasil. Termasuk Sakura. Meskipun harus diakui, caranya agak sedikit... Licik. Tapi bukan seluruh kesalahannya jika Sasuke menyetujui permintaannya. Dia sendiri yang secara terang-terangan mengusulkan permintaan diam Sakura. Walaupun sikapnya yang dingin, Sakura tahu Sasuke hampir tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya. Sasuke selalu mempunyai soft spot untuk Sakura. Memang agak sedikit memanfaatkan, tapi yah... sudahlah.

Dengan senyum terlihat jelas di wajahnya, Sakura menelusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Dia betul-betul sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Gaara lagi.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note :  
Yosh! Chapter 2 sudah ter-update! Gimana, gimanaaa? *puppyeyes

Yah, memang lebih panjang dari Chapter 1 sih (seenggaknya), tapi kayaknya masih kurang panjang ya? Terus setelah baca berulang-ulang... Sakura-nya agak sedikit OOC ya? Di chapter ini juga sudah samar-samar menandakan kemunculan Temari dan Kankurou! (Deskripsi foto di dompet itu cukup jelas kan? Iya nggak sih?) Bagaimana cara mereka muncul? Kapan mereka akan muncul? Tunggu cerita berikutnya. Lalu, tentang Sasuke yang menjadi detektif? Well, I'm already planning something about that *devilsmirk.

My biggest thanks for you who made reviews, favorite story, story alert, and author alert! Such as Kitty Sevalinka Kuromi, Chaos Seth, Miyoko Kimimori, Shana Kozumi and the last (but not least) Renata Cho! I owe all of you so much! To think it's just first chapter...

Anyway... Please REVIEW!

Lady of Gray


	3. Revelation, Sort of

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Revelation, Sort of

Sasuke Uchiha sedang bimbang. Sasuke? Bimbang? Aneh, tapi nyata. Saat ini tangannya sedang memegang gagang telepon, bertanya-tanya haruskah dia menelepon Sakura atau tidak. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke sudah meminta Shikamaru untuk membantunya mencari informasi tentang Gaara. Tidak banyak pemuda berambut merah di negeri ini. Apalagi yang bertato di dahinya. Maka, dengan waktu singkat mereka sudah mendapatkan profil pribadi Gaara. Dan laporan itu sudah tersusun rapi di mejanya. Hanya perlu memberitahu Sakura saja. Dan itulah letak sumber permasalahannya. Meskipun sudah berteman lama, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menelepon rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Tidak sekalipun. Dimana sebab kegugupannya yang tidak jelas ini. Dan Sasuke sadar betul Shikamaru mengamatinya dengan penuh minat dari seberang mejanya. Dimana biasanya yang dia lakukan hanyalah tertidur di mejanya atau memandang awan di atap gedung kantor. Yah, bagaimana pun juga... Pemandangan Uchiha bingung? Itu bukan pemandangan yang sering terjadi. Ayolah Sasuke, pikirnya, kau bahkan berani menangkap penjahat tapi takut hanya untuk telepon singkat? Mau dibawa kemana gengsinya? Menabahkan dirinya, jemari Sasuke dengan lincah menekan nomor telepon Sakura. Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Halo? Dengan Rumah Sakit Saint Victorique saya Ino Yamanaka ada yang bisa saya bantu?", jawab Ino dari seberang telepon.

"Eh... Anu... Dokter Sakura-nya ada?", tanya Sasuke gugup. Tangannya dengan gelisah mengetukkan penanya. Shikamaru terkekeh kecil yang langsung didiamkan hanya dengan tatapan tajam sang Uchiha.

"Ini dari...", Ino membiarkan pertanyaannya tergantung, menunggu pemuda di seberang teleponnya menjawab. Ino tidak perlu menunggu lama.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha", jawab Sasuke segera. Ino menjauhkan gagang teleponnya.

"Sakura! Ada telepon untukmu! Katanya dari..." Ino berusah mengingat-ingat, "Suke!", katanya pada akhirnya. Sakura langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Suke?", pikirnya. Otaknya langsung mengecek nama-nama kenalannya. Rasanya tidak ada yang namanya Suke. Akhirnya, daripada penasaran tak ada gunanya, Sakura mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?", sapa Sakura. Sasuke bernapas lega. Juga menggerutu dalam hati. Teriakan Ino yang cukup keras terdengar jelas di telinganya. Termasuk nama barunya dari Ino, Suke. Kakaknya, Itachi, pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam kubur jika mendengar nama baru adik satu-satunya itu.

"Hai", balas Sasuke singkat. Kejadian berikutnya adalah Sasuke harus menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya demi kesehatan pendengarannya sendiri karena Sakura nyaris menjerit di telepon.

"Sasuke!", pekik Sakura, "Akhirnya kau menelepon juga!". Sasuke meringis, mengasihani nasib telinganya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Ini aku. Aku mau memberitahumu tentang informasi Gaara", kata Sasuke. Raut wajah Sakura menjadi lebih serius.

"Yah... Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu lagi. Beritahu aku sekarang", jawab Sakura.

* * *

Sakura menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, menuju kamar Gaara. Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Pikirannya mengulang kembali percakapannya dengan Sasuke...

"Gaara Sabaku. Berusia 27 tahun dan tinggal di Apartemen Secondaria", kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, lupa anggukkannya tidak bisa dilihat Sasuke. Dia sudah tahu semua itu dari kartu identitas Gaara yang dilihatnya tempo hari.

"Dan tampaknya dia juga... Seorang musisi", lanjut Sasuke.

"Musisi?", tanya Sakura tertarik. Mungkin saja ingatan Gaara akan sedikit membaik jika kuperlihatkan alat musik, pikir Sakura.

"Ya, musisi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pianis. Sumber informasiku mengatakan dia pernah muncul sesekali di Cafe du Alait sebagai pianis", jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, tentang keluarganya?", tanya Sakura. Sasuke mendesah. Temannya cukup keras kepala juga.

"Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal dunia", kata Sasuke. Sakura menahan napas. Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Sehingga, sampai beberapa tahun lalu Gaara tinggal bersama anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, kedua kakaknya. Temari Sabaku dan Kankurou Sabaku", lanjut Sasuke.

"Sampai beberapa tahun lalu...", gumam Sakura.

"Ya, sampai beberapa tahun lalu. Tampaknya mereka berdua mendapat urusan pekerjaan di London, membuat mereka harus pindah dari kota Paris. Dan Gaara tetap memilih untuk tinggal di Paris. Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi mereka tentang keadaan Gaara dan sepertinya mereka akan tiba di Paris dalam beberapa hari ini", kata Sasuke sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke", katanya, mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon mereka.

Sementara itu di kantornya, Sasuke menyandarkan diri di kursinya. Sebenarnya masih ada yang aneh dengan Gaara, pikir Sasuke. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa itu. Catatan kriminalnya bersih, dan tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan identitas dirinya. Dia tidak tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hanya instingnya, insting yang sudah terlatih selama bekerja menjadi detektif bertahun-tahun lalu, mengatakan ada yang aneh. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran, batin Sasuke. Terlalu banyak kasus yang masuk akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke menghentikan pikirannya dan memilih melanjutkan paperwork-nya yang sudah menumpuk tinggi di meja kerjanya.

Kembali ke rumah sakit, Sakura dengan riang memasuki kamar Gaara, yang ternyata sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Sama sekali tidak ada ekpresi kaget di wajahnya. "Coba tebak. Ternyata kedua orang yang ada di fotomu itu-"

"Adalah kedua kakakku, Temari dan Kankurou", sambung Gaara.

"Kau sudah ingat!", teriak Sakura kaget. Dan juga senang. Karena itu artinya, hypnosis yang dilakukannya pada Gaara beberapa hari lalu membuahkan hasil.

"Hanya masih berupa potongan kecil", aku Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Setiap kali pembicaraan mereka mengenai ingatannya, Gaara tak bisa menahan diri untuk merasa gugup.

"Dan foto yang satu lagi itu...", kata Sakura lagi.

"Adalah foto ibuku, Karura", lanjut Gaara menyelesaikan perkataan Gaara. Meskipun tidak ada perubahan nada bicara dalam Gaara, Sakura menyadari warna hijau di mata Gaara lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Mungkinkah dia-?

"Dan ya, aku tahu ibuku sudah meninggal", kata Gaara pelan, "Jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memberitahuku, Sakura". Sakura mengamati Gaara yang kembali menikmati makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda karenanya. Dia ingin menenangkan Gaara, memberi tahunya bahwa dia akan selalu mendukungnya. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja", kata Sakura lembut. Tangannya mengusap lembut pundak Gaara. Yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget, reflek menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Gerakannya itu hampir membuat makan siangnya jatuh berantakkan.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud... Aku hanya... Hanya...", Gaara sibuk mencari kata. "Aku hanya apa? Terlalu sensitif?", pikir Gaara. "Katakan saja aku tidak terbiasa disentuh orang", lanjut Gaara akhirnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah penjelasannya sudah cukup. Gaara sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung Sakura, sungguh, tapi tiba-tiba saja badannya bergerak sendiri seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lebih baik kita mulai terapi kita saja sekarang", kata Sakura. Tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jadi dia tidak terbiasa dengan kontak langsung, catat Sakura dalam hati. Tanpa disadarinya, Gaara bernapas lega. Lega karena Sakura tidak marah kepadanya.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author's Note :  
Jadi... Beginilah chapter 3-nya. Hasil brainstorming beberapa hari terakhir ini. Tidak terlalu panjang, memang. Aku masih berjuang untuk memanjangkan setiap chapter yang ada... Dan GaaSaku-nya masih kurang greget, ya nggak? Yah, setidaknya di chapter ini sedikit dari identitas Gaara sudah terungkap, sekaligus juga menjawab pertanyaan miikodesu (see? Bukan Matsuri, kan? :p). Dan bagi yang penasaran dengan istilah hypnosis... Sebenarnya nggak ada bedanya sama hipnotis *pokerface. Menurut Wikipedia, hipnotis itu juga bisa diterapkan untuk terapi psikologis... Seperti yang terjadi pada Gaara. Meskipun ide memakai ini gara-gara keseringan nonton "Criminal Minds". Makasih juga buat yang sudah muncul untuk memberi review lagi, pereview baru, story alert, author alert, dan favorite story.

Lalu, menimbang dari masukkan NgalorNgidul12 (tenang... Saya nggak marah, kok. Senang malah *wink), saya mengubah summary dan di bagian tertentu cerita ini. Hanya perubahan kecil saja, yaitu di bagian pekerjaan Sakura. Dari psikiater, pekerjaan Sakura akan kuubah menjadi psikolog. Karena yah, seperti kata NgalorNgidul12 sendiri, amnesia itu bukan penyakit jiwa. Pada awal menulis aku juga bingung sama pekerjaan Sakura itu apa. Dia bekerja di rumah sakit, dan memiliki sertifikat untuk menolong pasien-pasien yang trauma, termasuk amnesia, dimana pekerjaan seperti itu (setahu aku) hanya dua, psikolog dan psikiater. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, memangnya ada psikolog yang praktek di rumah sakit? Jawabannya ada. Setidaknya menurut temanku yang kebetulan mengambil jurusan psikologi. Memang untuk praktek di rumah sakit seorang sarjana psikologi harus kuliah sekali lagi untuk mendapat profesi. Baru setelah itu, dia boleh bekerja di rumah sakit. Ribet memang, tapi ada.

Untuk Guest-san :  
Maaf kalau masih terlalu pendek... m(_ _)m

Yosh! Dan seperti biasa... REVIEW!

Lady of Gray


	4. Blood, Rain, and Gloom

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Blood, Rain, and Gloom

Hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur kota Paris. Padahal barusan matahari masih bersinar cerah. Tipikal musim gugur di kota Paris. Hujan terus turun, membasahi pepohonan yang sudah mulai menguning daunnya. Sebuah pertanda bahwa musim gugur akan segera tiba. Gaara memandangi jendelanya, mengamati setiap tetes-tetes air hujan yang turun. Tetesan air hujan itu terlihat seperti mozaik indah di matanya. Terlihat dari sudut pandang matanya, Sungai Seine yang mengalir begitu anggun membelah kota Paris ditemani Menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi.

Tik...

Tik...

Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka jendela. Udara sejuk bercampur bau tanah yang basah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan sengaja dia mengeluarkan tangannya (atau lebih tepatnya salah satu tangannya. Patah tangan, ingat?), membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi tangan itu. Dingin. Matanya dengan penuh rasa takjub masih mengamati setiap tetesan hujan yang turun. Dia seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan tetesan hujan itu.

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok orang di kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak jelas, suasananya remang-remang, tapi meskipun begitu Gaara tahu ada satu hal yang pasti. Dia menangis. Dan tetesan air matanya membasahi tangannya. Kedua tangannya yang menyentuh wajah orang itu. Sama seperti hujan ini. Bulan yang bersinar memberi penerangan ala kadarnya. Samar-samar Gaara menyadari bahwa tangannya... Penuh dengan cairan merah. Cairan itu kental. Masih hangat pula. Darah, sadar Gaara. Ya, itu... Darah, pikirnya lagi. Perutnya terasa mual, mual sekali. Bau besi mencolok hidungnya. Air hujan yang turun saat itu membilas sebagian darah, membuatnya jadi genangan kemerahan yang mengalir di jalanan kota, menuju selokan terdekat. Mereka berdua sudah basah kuyup, dan Gaara gemetaran. Bukan karena kedinginan tapi karena sosok orang di hadapannya ini.

"Me... Mengapa?", tanya orang itu lirih. Nadanya penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tampaknya berbicara saja perlu usaha ekstra keras baginya.

"Mengapa... Gaara?", tanya orang itu lagi, nyaris berteriak marah.

Dan seketika itu saja kepala Gaara terasa sangat sakit, berdenyut-denyut begitu cepat sampai kakinya terasa lemas. Dunianya seakan-akan berputar-putar. Gaara jatuh terduduk. Salah satu tangannya yang masih normal memegang kepalanya, mengusapnya dengan harapan meredakan sakit kepala terkutuk itu. Perlahan, rasa sakit kepalanya mulai mereda. Gaara mengatur kembali napasnya. Yah, Sakura memang pernah menyebutkan sesuatu tentang sakit kepala saat amnesia. Itu artinya baik, ingat Gaara. Tapi dia tidak ingat Sakura mengatakan sakitnya akan separah ini. Gaara meringis sakit memegang rusuknya. Tulang rusuknya memang membaik, tapi dia masih belum boleh untuk bergerak cepat. Hal yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Setelah semua sakitnya reda, Gaara dengan gerakan ekstra pelan, bangkit menutup jendela dan menuju tempat tidur. Baru saja dia mau memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu pelan.

"Masuk!", seru Gaara.

Gaara tersentak kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka siapa orang yang ada di balik pintu itu.

* * *

"Kankurou bodoh! Dari sekian bunga yang ada, kau memilih untuk membawa bunga bakung? Kita bukan mau pergi ke pemakaman tahu!", seru gadis berkuncir empat, jelas-jelas marah, memukul kepala pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kankurou itu sibuk mengelus kepalanya, yang dipenuhi dengan rambut kecoklatan. Matanya yang tajam menatap gadis itu sebal.

"Daripada kau! Kau memilih mawar, Temari! Mawar! Memangnya kau pikir kita mau berkencan apa?", sahut Kankurou yang tak mau kalah dengan gadis lawan bicaranya.

"Humph", dengus gadis yang dipanggil Temari itu kesal. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di dada.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di sebuah gedung, tepatnya gedung rumah sakit Saint Victorique. Tujuan mereka ke sana, seperti yang sudah ditebak oleh kalian semua, adalah untuk mengunjungi pemuda berambut merah yang sudah kita kenal baik, Gaara. Pemuda yang merupakan adik kesayangan mereka. Pemuda yang saat ini membuat mereka menyesal pergi pindah ke kota London, karena itu artinya mereka meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Temari mendesah. Meskipun dia bersikap normal, atau senormal yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia sangat cemas. Sasuke Uchiha, nama orang dari kepolisian yang memberitahukan mereka, mengatakan bahwa kondisi Gaara saat ditemukan... Untuk memudahkannya, babak belur. Oh, dan dia juga terkena amnesia, pikir Temari. Aku hampir lupa tentang itu, dengusnya dalam hati. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia melupakan kita? Satu pertanyaan yang bagi mereka masih belum terjawab. Temari tak mau memikirkan pertanyaan itu, tapi pertanyaan itulah yang selalu muncul sejak mereka mengetahui keadaan Gaara sekarang.

Temari mengutuk dalam hati. Mereka sudah tahu kabar Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin sekitar seminggu. Dan... Mereka baru tiba sekarang. Temari tak dapat menahan untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Dan kesal, tentu. Padahal perjalanan dari London ke Paris tidak memakan waktu lama. Paling hanya beberapa jam saja, tidak sampai sehari. Sayangnya bos mereka yang ramah, baik hati, dan penuh pengertian itu malah memberi mereka pekerjaan super duper banyak menjelang kepergiaan mereka. Dan bukan sekadar pekerjaan biasa tapi proyek ke luar kota. Demi menyelesaikan proyek tersebut, mereka harus menginap beberapa hari di Bristol dan siapa pun yang tinggal di Inggris atau membaca peta Inggris tahu jarak antara London dan Bristol bukan jarak yang dekat. Demi Tuhan! Adiknya lupa ingatan! Adiknya! Tak bisakah boss-nya, kau tahu, membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Tanpa perlu pekerjaan tambahan lagi?

"Tenang saja, Temari. Gaara pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak mudah untuk menjatuhkan Gaara, kau tahu", kata Kankurou menyentuh Temari, berusaha menenangkannya. Walaupun tampaknya dia lebih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri daripada Temari.

Kankurou tahu jelas apa isi pikiran Temari. Mengapa? Karena dia sendiri tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiran semacam itu dari benaknya. Temari hanya tersenyum lemah. Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki rumah sakit itu, dan secara naluriah menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Selamat datang di Rumah Sakit Saint Victorique. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya seorang wanita berkacamata di balik meja resepsionis. Rambut coklatnya tersanggul rapi di kepalanya.

"Saya Temari Sabaku, dan ini", kata Temari sambil menunjuk Kankurou, "adalah Kankurou Sabaku. Kami ingin menjenguk Gaara. Gaara Sabaku"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar", balas wanita itu tersenyum. Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard-nya. Temari berkacak pinggang, tak sabar menunggu hasilnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi nada "ting" pelan.

"Ah, ketemu. Tuan Gaara Sabaku berada di kamar 108. Anda hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini, lalu belok kiri dan kemudian belok kanan di lorong kedua", jelas wanita itu.

"Terima kasih banyak", balas Temari singkat. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Mereka segera meninggalkan meja resepsionis. Yang tak mereka sadari adalah senyum lebar yang digantikan seringai licik sang wanita resepsionis itu setelah mereka pergi.

Temari dan Kankurou mempercepat langkah mereka, mengikuti setiap petunjuk wanita resepsionis itu. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanya satu, yaitu bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi bukannya tiba di kamar Gaara seperti yang mereka harapkan, mereka malah tersasar ke salah satu pojok terpencil rumah sakit.

* * *

"Kita berada dimana, Temari?", tanya Kankurou gusar.

"Kau pikir aku tahu, huh?", jawab Temari berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba mata Kankurou mencerah.

"Hei! Sepertinya disana ada ruangan! Coba kita periksa!", ajak Kankurou menunjuk lorong rumah sakit di depan mereka.

"Hah? Tungg─" Tanpa menunggu Temari menyelesaikan perktaannya, Kankurou langsung menyeret Temari.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu besi besar. Ada jendela persegi panjang kecil di pintu tersebut. Dan diatas pintu itu ada sebuah papan nama kecil bertuliskan...

"Kamar mayat. Kau baru saja menyeret kita ke kamar mayat", kata Temari, takut sekaligus juga sebal. Matanya menatap tajam Kankurou, yang dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Temari.

"Eh... Anu... Temari, aku...", Kankurou dengan putus asa berusaha merangkai kata, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari kemarahan Temari yang sudah siap diletuskan kapan saja. Untungnya ada seorang dokter yang lewat sana, mengalihkan seluruh perhatian Temari kepada dokter itu. Temari bergegas meninggalkan Kankurou, berjalan menuju dokter tersebut.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hampir sekali", batin Kankurou bernapas lega.

"Permisi, Dok. Kamar 108 ada dimana, ya?", tanya Temari sopan.

"108? Kalian hanya perlu ke lantai 1, belok kanan, dan tak lama kemudian kamar 108 pun sudah bisa terlihat", jelas dokter itu ramah.

"Terima kasih, Dok", balas Temari sedikit membungkuk hormat. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka. Temari dan Kankurou pun pergi menuju lift terdekat yang dilihat dalam proses penyasaran mereka, hanya saja kali ini Temari yang menyeret Kankurou.

* * *

Gaara menaikkan alis mata tak tampaknya. Tadinya dia pikir, yang datang adalah Sakura (yang sadar atau tidak sadar hal pertama yang paling sering muncul di pikirannya) atau (jika mungkin) adalah kedua kakaknya, hal kedua yang paling sering dipikirkannya selain Sakura. Tampaknya beberapa minggu di rumah sakit, sesi pemeriksaan pasien, dan sesi terapi mereka tidak hanya membuat Gaara lebih baik, tapi juga perasaan dekat dengan Sakura yang cukup susah untuk digambarkan. Pikiran yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menimbulkan rona kemerahan di wajah porselainnya.

Balik ke topik awal. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini sudah jelas bukan orang dalam daftar dugaannya. Gaara mengamati pendatang baru itu. Dia cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar 180 cm. Wajahnya tidak jelas, tertutup oleh tudung jaket putih yang digunakannya. Meskipun begitu, rambut hitam panjangnya cukup terlihat jelas walaupun di balik tudung jaketnya itu. Dia memakai jeans biru tua yang agak kumal dan sepatu olahraga putih yang mulai menguning.

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya. Secara refleks, tangan Gaara meraih pisau makan yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya, menyembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Memang tidak mematikan, tapi cukup untuk membela diri. Untuk sementara sampai bantuan tiba. Ada sesuatu dari pemuda itu yang membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Tetap siaga seperti biasanya, huh?", komentar pemuda itu, menyadari setiap tingkah laku Gaara. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya. Seketika Gaara langsung mengangkat pisaunya, berjaga-jaga pada setiap kemungkinan. Pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil.

"Tenang saja, bocah", kata pemuda itu menyeringai, "Santai saja". Tapi Gaara tetap tidak membiarkan pengawasannya turun. Tak sekalipun matanya teralihkan oleh hal lain selain pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menurunkan tudung jaketnya. Terlihatlah di balik tudung itu wajah yang tirus, agak pucat, dan penuh dengan senyuman palsu yang dibuat-buat. Senyuman itu tak sampai menghangatkan matanya yang dingin beku. Mata Gaara melebar. Dia mempererat genggaman tangannya, cukup kencang untuk membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia tahu pemuda ini. Mungkin dia tidak kenal siapa pemuda ini, tapi dia tahu. Matanya, senyumannya, semuanya─dia tahu. Hujan turun semakin deras. Petir yang menyambar di langit membuat senyumannya semakin mengerikan.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabarmu, eh, Tuan Gaara Sabaku?", tanya pemuda itu. Seringai menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note :  
And... CUT! Cliffhanger! I know I'm sooooo looking for trouble for this. Paling tidak seengaknya pasti muncul demo dimana-mana gara-gara ending chapter ngegantung kayak gini. Yah, anggap saja kalau nggak ada cliffhanger itu kayak sayur nggak pakai garam, alias nggak seru! *bener-bener cari masalah nih anak. Aku hampir lupa kasih tahu, tapi ada perubahan sedikit di chapter 3. Jadi setting-nya sekarang mereka ada di kota Paris, sementara Temari dan Kankurou baru balik dari London. Kenapa Paris? Soalnya aku lebih familiar sama Paris daripada London. Dan... Gara-gara Nodame Cantabille yang sukses menanamkan sugest di pikiranku kalau musisi itu belajarnya di Paris.

Terus, aku juga pengen ngucapin... WELCOME to the Fanfiction World, qualvollen Tod! This is the world where you can unleash your imagination~ What an ominous pen name you have... *sigh. Si adikku yang paling ganteng ini (ganteng, karena adikku yang cowok itu... Cuman dia) buat account Fanfiction nggak bilang-bilang, trus tba-tiba aja muncul review fanfic orang. Dan aku baru tahu yang nge-review ini dia pas saat pulang ke rumah... Anyway, adikku yang masih newbie ini sedang membuat fanfic di fandom Magi dengan judul "The Bloody Sand of The Gladiator". Masih belum di-publish, tapi rencananya iya. Dan... Dia cukup nekat untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menulis pake Bahasa Indonesia. Well, just good luck then. And please if you don't mind, take a look for while to read the fanfic. I know Magi is not a famous manga (but I still like it. Both of us, actually) but you know... Just give it a little try.

Lalu, makasih juga buat review-nya! Memang tidak sebanyak chapter sebelumnya, but I'm still appreciate it soooo much! Hohohoho~ juga untuk kooky, anonymous99, dan ga aha (reviewer yang nggak login)... Makasih buat penyemangatnya! *kyaa

Ceritanya sudah semakin seru! Ingatan Gaara sudah mulai kembali disertai munculnya perasaan pada Sakura! (Dengan romance yang masih kurang kelihatan... Gomen-ne m(_ _)m ). Siapakah Gaara sebenarnya? Mau tahu? Gampang. Ketik REG (spasi) Ingin tahu kirim ke 9292 *digeplak sama para readers. Atau (masih meringis sakit), REVIEW! Huakakaka~

Lady of Gray


	5. Remembrance of Mystery

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Remembrance of Mystery

"Sungguh menyedihkan. Padahal, kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Seharusnya pertemuan kita tidak di tempat sesuram ini", kata pemuda itu dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

Gaara menggertakan giginya keras-keras. Pisaunya tetap siaga di sampingnya. Mata Gaara menatap tajam pemuda itu, yang diabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

"Hei, hei, Gaara. Memelototi orang yang datang untuk menjengukmu itu tidak sopan tahu. Aku bahkan sampai membawakanmu sekeranjang buah", kata pemuda itu dengan polosnya. Dengan santai dia menghampiri meja besar tak jauh dari Gaara dan meletakkan keranjang buahnya itu sementara tangannya yang satu lagi tetap berada di dalam saku jaket.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mata hijau laut bertemu dengan mata hitam, sehitam burung gagak. Jarak antara mereka kira-kira hanya sekitar lima langkah saja. Jantung Gaara berdebar dengan kencang, menyebarkan hormon adrenalin ke seluruh tubuhnya. Angin bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Hujan yang masih saja belum berhenti menambah suasana semakin dramatis. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi petir yang besar, cukup besar untuk membuat Gaara kaget, dan mengakibatkan dia pun sedikit lengah. Kelengahan itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik, tapi sepersekian detik itu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga. Terutama dalam masalah hidup dan mati.

Hanya dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu sang pemuda menghampiri Gaara dan mengeluarkan senjata dari sakunya, mengarahkan senjata itu ke arah kepala Gaara. Reflek, menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbahaya Gaara mengangkat pisaunya sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Trang!", terdengar bunyi dua benda beradu. Pisau dari tangan Gaara dan... Pistol. Dia mempunyai pistol, sadar Gaara. Timing-nya benar-benar pas sekali. Jika Gaara terlambat sedikit saja atau pemuda itu lebih cepat, pistol itu pasti sudah ada di kepalanya, hanya tinggal menunggu pemuda itu menekan pelatuk. Sadar bahwa dia kalah senjata, Gaara menendangkan kakiknya ke arah pemuda itu sekuat-kuatnya. Tidak kena, cukup disayangkan, tapi tendangan Gaara berhasil membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar menarik sekali", kata pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Walaupun menurut Gaara, hal ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Tidak ada yang lucu jika menyangkut nyawa.

Gaara berusaha untuk menjaga wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, yang cukup sulit karena rasa sakit dari rusuknya. Otaknya sibuk bekerja, menganalisis pemuda itu. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, pemuda itu bisa dengan mudahnya menembakkan pistol ke arahnya tanpa perlu mendekatinya dan tak lama kemudian nama Gaara Sabaku pun hanya akan ada di batu nisan. Tetapi pemuda itu memilih untuk tidak melakukan semua itu. Dia masih belum serius, sadar Gaara. Rasa panik mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memanggil... Suster? Yang benar saja", kata Gaara dalam hati.

Lalu, terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan dan celotehan orang-orang menuju ke kamar Gaara. Oh, tidak, pikir Gaara. Kalau sampai orang-orang itu masuk, pemuda ini bisa-bisa...

Membunuh mereka. Pikiran yang langsung membuat wajah pucat Gaara menjadi semakin pucat.

"Heh. Rupanya mereka sudah berhasil ke sini, ya", kata pemuda itu menyeringai, menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah jendela, kemudian membukanya. Air hujan yang turun membasahi pemuda itu dan lantai di bawah kakinya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi... Bocah Rakun", kata pemuda itu, tiba-tiba keluar dari jendela.

"Tunggu!" Gaara bangkit berusaha menghentikannya, yang sayangnya sudah terlambat. Begitu melihat ke bawah, pemuda itu sudah hilang begitu saja. Padahal, begitu banyak pertanyaan Gaara yang masih belum terjawab. Terutama nama panggilan barunya itu. Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja pintu terjeblak terbuka.

"Halo, Gaara!", kata Temari membuka, lebih tepatnya menendang, pintu.

Di belakangnya berdiri Kankurou. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan berbagai barang yang disuruh (baca : diperintah) oleh Temari untuk dibawanya. Sudah sepanjang perjalanan dari kamar mayat tadi sampai ke kamar Gaara, Kankurou menggerutu. Dalam hati tentunya. Dia sudah cukup dimarahi oleh Temari sejak insiden kamar mayat tadi. Dan kemarahan Temari adalah bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dialami sering-sering. Perhatian dua pendatang baru ini semuanya tersedot ke arah Gaara, dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kankurou sendiri, tak peduli Gaara terluka atau tidak, sudah sangat ingin bertemu Gaara. Banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi saat setelah untuk sekian lamanya berjumpa dengan Gaara lagi, tenggorokannya terasa tersumbat. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Padahal Gaara sudah ada di hadapannya, sedikit basah karena jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya, dan masih saja belum sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap pemuda berambut merah itu.

Untuk sementara, keheningan yang canggung menyambut mereka bertiga. Gaara tetap diam seperti biasanya, memandangi kedua kakaknya dengan penuh minat. Rambut Kankurou sedikit lebih panjang dari yang Gaara ingat (dan ingatannya sendiri sangat kurang), tapi selain itu, selebihnya hampir tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Temari dan Kankurou juga terdiam, bingung mau bicara apa. Mereka bertiga hanya diam, dan saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Eh... Halo?", akhirnya kata Gaara berusaha memecah keheningan. Senyum samar terukir di wajahnya. Meskipun tadi situasinya cukup genting, untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan kedua saudaranya, bahkan masih dapat sekedar mengingat mereka... Gaara merasa bersyukur. Temari dan Kankurou tersenyum lebar mendengar sapaan Gaara. Temari langsung maju memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Gaara!", tegur Temari, "Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu beberapa bulan dan lihat apa yang terjadi! Kau di rumah sakit, terluka parah, dan amnesia pula! Dan apa juga yang kau pikirkan saat membuka jendela pada saat hujan deras? Tak heran kau jadi basah kuyup begini"

"Temari, tulang rusuk... Patah...", kata Gaara meringis sakit. Seketika, Temari langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma-maaf, Gaara", kata Temari. Rona merah karena malu muncul di pipinya. Lalu otaknya baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Kau baru saja memanggilku Temari. Itu artinya... Kau ingat padaku!", seru Temari senang.

"Geez, Temari. Tentu saja Gaara mengingatmu. Aku kan sudah memberitahumu dari tadi", kata Kankurou yang sedang menutup jendela.

"Kau diam saja, Kankurou. Lebih baik kau ambilkan handuk untuk Gaara", balas Temari. Gaara tertawa kecil. Mereka benar-benar masih belum berubah...

"Ya, ya, ya. Akan kuambilkan sekarang. Dimana handuknya, Gaara?", tanya Kankurou. Gaara menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Kankurou masuk ke sana dan keluar membawa handuk kering. Sementara itu, Temari membantu Gaara untuk berbaring di ranjang.

Menit-menit berikutnya biasanya kamar 108 yang sunyi senyap mendadak berubah menjadi super berisik. Sumbernya tentu saja pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil Temari dan Kankurou. Gaara menghela napas panjang. Amnesia atau tidak, nampaknya tak ada yang bisa membuat Temari dan Kankurou bertengkar. Meskipun langit runtuh sekalipun. Walaupun sempat senang karena melihat mereka lagi, kini kepalanya menjadi pening.

Pikirannya teringat kembali kepada pemuda misterius itu. Siapakah dia? Apa hubungan dirinya dengan dia? Perlukah untuk memberitahu Temari dan Kankurou? Yang dia tahu dari Sakura adalah, pekerjaannya seorang musisi. Dan dilihat dari sisi apapun, tak ada hubungan antara musisi dengan pekerjaan apapun yang menggunakan senjata api. Gaara bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jika Temari dan Kankurou tidak datang, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya?

Gaara berpikir, terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Dia semakin larut dalam pikirannya, hingga dia hampir jatuh tertidur. Hampir. Kalau saja mereka tidak kedatangan orang lain lagi. Pintu kamar terbuka pelan, menunjukkan wajah Sakura.

"Permisi. Hei Gaara, apakah kau sedang-Ah, kau kedatangan tamu rupanya", kata Sakura.

"Ah, halo Sakura", sapa Gaara mengangukkan kepalanya, diam-diam senang akan kedatangannya. "Ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia, eh..."

"Aku terapisnya. Dan, kalian adalah..." Sakura menatap ke arah Temari dan Kankurou.

"Kami adalah kakak Gaara. Namaku Temari dan si bodoh ini", Temari menjitak kepala Kankurou, "adalah Kankurou"

"Pantas saja wajah mereka tampak familiar...", pikir Sakura, "Rupanya mereka adalah orang yang kulihat di foto Gaara"

"Hey! Untuk apa kau menjitakku?", protes Kankurou menatap galak Temari.

"Karena kau bodoh, Bodoh", jawab Temari dengan tenangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?", teriak Kankurou kesal. Dan keduanya melanjutkan kembali pertengkaran mereka yang sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Sakura.

"Apakah daritadi mereka selalu begini?", bisik Sakura ke telinga Gaara.

"Yap. Dari sejak mereka tiba", jawab Gaara mendesah.

"Apakah mereka, kau tahu, sudah sejak dari dulu seperti ini?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sejauh yang aku ingat... ya", jawab Gaara memijat keningnya. Perhatian Sakura kembali kepada Temari dan Kankurou.

"Ngg... Temari... Kankurou..." Sakura berusaha untuk melerai mereka. Tapi karena mereka sedang sibuk bertengkar, suara pelan Sakura tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Suatu kesalahan besar.

"Diam!", seru Sakura. Masih diacuhkan. Akhirnya...

"Diam kalian berdua!", teriak Sakura  
kesal, sukses membuat Temari dan Kankurou diam seperti patung. Setelah sukses mendapat perhatian dari Temari dan Kankurou, Sakura kembali memasang wajah baiknya. Serentak semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Sakura berpikir, jangan pernah macam-macam dengan Sakura.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui dengan baik, adik tersayang kalian ini", Sakura menunjuk Gaara yang membalas dengan menaikkan alis mata tak tampaknya, "Terkena amnesia. Oleh karena itu saya harap kalian bisa membantu dalam proses pemulihannya"

"Kami tahu. Makanya sebelum kami ke sini, kami mampir dulu ke rumah. Di mana ya barang itu kusimpan?" Temari berkata sambil membongkar barang-barang yang dibawa Kankurou. Wajahnya mendadak mencerah.

"Nah, ini dia! Ta-daaa!", kata Temari dengan bangganya menunjukkan sebuah buku berkulit coklat yang sudah agak tua.

"Itu... Album foto?", kata Gaara, tampaknya mengenali benda itu.

"Betul sekali! Ini adalah album foto Keluarga Sabaku. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku Gaara, benda ini susah sekali ditemukan", jelas Temari bangga.

"Padahal aku sendiri yang mencarinya...", gerutu Kankurou yang sukses mendapat jitakan di kepala oleh Temari.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan Temari dan Kankurou, Gaara mengambil alih album foto tersebut dari tangan Temari dan mulai membukanya. Sakura mendekati Gaara. Cukup dekat sampai-sampai Gaara dapat mencium aroma shampoo Sakura. Cherry blossom..., pikir Gaara.

"Gaara, apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Cepat buka albumnya", kata Sakura.

"Ah, i-iya", kata Gaara, cepat-cepat menghilangkan pikirannya dan mulai membuka album foto tersebut.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, album foto ini sudah berusia cukup tua. Sampul kulitnya sudah mulai kusam dan mengkelupas. Kertasnya juga sudah mulai menguning. Dan yang paling nyata adalah... Bau apek seakan-akan album ini baru dikeluarkan dari gudang setelah waktu yang lama. Yang menimbang dari ocehan Temari dan Kankurou benar apa adanya. Bagaimana pun juga, Gaara tetap membuka album itu. Foto-foto khas album keluarga pun bermunculan. Mulai dari foto keluarga, foto bayi, foto pesta ulang tahun, hingga...

"Lucunya!", seru Sakura, "Aku tidak menyangka kau dulu selucu ini!"

"Tuh kan! Kan sudah kubilang, kau pasti tidak percaya saat melihatnya!", kata Temari.

Sementara itu Kankurou sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Seluruh tenaganya digunakan untuk menahan tawa. Dan Gaara, yang merupakan pusat segala kejadian ini, hanya bisa tersipu malu dan menahan segala godaan untuk membekap mulut kedua kakaknya. Penyebabnya bukan lain adalah foto di hadapan mereka semua. Ada di hadapan mereka semua, foto Gaara waktu kecil dengan memegang boneka teddy bear kesayangannya. Dia ingat betul tak peduli dia pergi kemana pun, pasti boneka itu akan selalu dibawanya. Kenangan yang menurutnya cukup... Memalukan. Dan manis untuk sebagian orang tertentu.

"Kenapa juga mereka bisa mempunyai fotonya?", batin Gaara tak habis pikir.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal boneka" Temari berkata dengan seringaian jahilnya yang khas. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari barang di kotak dus.

"Oh, tidak...", pikir Gaara. Pikirannya sudah bisa menebak kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku juga membawa boneka itu bersamaku!", lanjut Temari ceria. Tangannya memegang boneka yang sama persis dengan foto itu.

Ekspresi wajah Gaara tidak pernah sehorror itu.

* * *

Pemuda misterius itu berjalan dengan santai, padahal saat itu masih hujan. Dia seakan tak peduli bajunya basah kuyup. Kakinya melangkah ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit. Di hari biasa, tentunya tempat ini cukup ramai. Tapi karena hujan, hampir semua orang memilih untuk tetap diam di rumah sakit. Kecuali dia tentunya. Dan wanita berkacamata dan berambut coklat, yang seluruhnya disanggul. Yap. Dia sang wanita resepsionis itu.

"Apa yang sedang bapak lakukan disini?", tanya wanita itu. Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Keh. Sudah, lepaskan saja penyamaranmu. Aku sudah tahu itu kau... Putri Siput. Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Tsunade?", kata pemuda itu menyeringai. Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya dengan terampil melepaskan semua penyamaran yang digunakannya. Muncul di balik penyamarannya seorang wanita cukup cantik dengan rambut pirang.

"C'es epatant. Seperti yang pantas diharapkan dari Noir", kata Tsunade bertepuk tangan.

"Merci, Mademoiselle", kata Noir membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kabar teman kecil kita?", tanya Tsunade.

"Maksudmu, Gaara? Aku tetap membiarkannya hidup", jawab Noir. Tidak ada perubahan raut wajah Tsunade, seperti seakan-akan dia sudah menduganya. Kalaupun dia terkejut, hal itu sama sekali tidak tampak dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?", tanya Tsunade. Noir tersenyum. Senyuman tipe jangan-macam-macam-dengan-dia. Bukan tipe senyuman semua-akan-baik-baik-saja.

"Karena perburuan akan lebih menyenangkan jika mangsa bisa berlari, bukan? Meskipun pada akhirnya, tetap saja sang pemburu yang akan menang", jawab Noir. Tsunade mendesah.

"Tampaknya kau masih belum berubah, ya. Masih kejam seperti biasanya", kata Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Matanya memandang jendela kamar Gaara, yang sekarang dipenuhi berbagai ocehan tentang boneka teddy bear Gaara.

"Kita akan segera bertemu. Tak akan lama lagi. Tunggu saja", batin Noir tersenyum puas.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

C'es epatant. : Bagus sekali  
Merci : Terimakasih  
Mademoiselle : Nona  
Noir : Hitam

Balasan Review (untuk yang nggak login)  
Conan-chan :  
Iyaa... Yang adengan bunga bakung itu dari komik Conan. Yang ada adengan Heiji-Kazuha itu, kan? Emang nggak kreatif niru-niru adengan orang... Kan makanya kuubah sedikit adengannya :p

Sera Masumi :  
Siapaa yaa? Yah, kalau dikasih tahu begitu gampang kan ceritanya jadi nggak seru XP  
Makasih buat review-nya!

Author's Note :  
Chapter 5, dengan ending yang masih setengah-setengah menggantung. Untuk Noir, dia bukan Neiji. Bisa juga OC, bisa juga tokoh Naruto, tapi yang jelas bukan Neiji (maaf Ricchu). Aku bahkan sama sekali tak terpikir Noir itu bisa jadi Neiji... Image Noir itu kayak tokoh jahatnya Electric Daisy, yang aku lupakan namanya. Pokoknya penampilannya mirip Noir, sama-sama berambut panjang, dan sama-sama tokoh antagonis.

Untuk image Tsunade, itu benar-benar terinspirasi langsung dari tokoh Vermouth-nya Detective Conan (pasti yang sesama penggemar Conan langsung tahu). Penggambaran wataknya campuran Vermouth-Tsunade. Tapi yang paling kelihatan kemampuan penyamarannya itu. Hohoho~ Tenang saja, wajah aslinya wajah Tsunade, kok.

Untuk chapter berikutnya, sudah selayaknya dan sepantasnya berisi tentang fluffy GaaSaku. Yah, seharusnya. Kalau bisa. Jika dapet ide. Jujur saja, (sekalian membuka aib sendiri) seumur-umur aku belum pernah pacaran. Sumber imajinasi pacaran aku hanya dari berbagai novel, anime, dan komik cewek.

Jadi, sudah sepantasnya aku minta review! R-E-V-I-E-W!

Lady of Gray


	6. Home Sweet Home

Summary :  
Bertempatkan di dunia modern. Sakura adalah seorang psikolog. Dan Gaara... Gaara adalah pasiennya. Dia bukan pasien pertamanya yang mengalami amnesia. Sudah banyak pasien amnesia lainnya yang datang kepadanya. Tapi, mengapa hatinya mengatakan berbeda?

Disclaimer :  
Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto-san. Yang saya punyai hanyalah alur cerita dan imajinasi tak terbatas.

* * *

Chapter 6 : Home Sweet Home

"Terima kasih, Ino" kata Sakura, mengambil kursi roda dari Ino. Ino mengangguk kecil sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan yang akhir-akhir ini cukup rutin dikunjunginya.

Sakura membuka pintu, hanya untuk mendapati sosok pria berambut merah menyambutnya.

Gaara

Dan untuk sekedar melihat mata hijau laut itu saja... Jantung Sakura sudah berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah siap, Gaara?" tanya Sakura lembut. Akhirnya, setelah beradu mulut cukup lama dengan dokter, Gaara pun diijinkan untuk pulang. Dengan sebuah syarat. Sakura, sebagai terapis Gaara, harus rutin memeriksa keadaan Gaara. Sakura biasanya tidak pernah berhubungan dekat dengan pasiennya, tapi melihat Gaara memohon kepadanya... Sakura tidak kuasa menolak permintaan si rambut merah itu. Untuk alasan yang tidak dijelaskan, Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Gaara. Sesuatu yang penuh dengan misteri dan tantangan.

Dan Sakura Haruno tidak pernah menolak sebuah tantangan. Apalagi jika tantangan itu muncul di hadapannya sendiri.

Gaara melihat kursi roda Sakura dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan baik, Sakura. Kursi rodamu tidak diperlukan" kata Gaara. Sakura memberi Gaara tatapan keras.

"Jangan macam-macam, Gaara. Tulang rusukmu masih belum sembuh betul. Naik kursi roda ini atau aku akan menelepon Temari" kata Sakura tegas.

Temari dan Kankurou memang pada saat ini sedang tidak ada di kota Paris. Mereka berdua sudah pergi kembali ke London, kira-kira 3 hari yang lalu. Alasan pekerjaan, begitu katanya. Bos mereka menyuruh mereka kembali ke kantor. Jadi, meskipun bersungut-sungut, mereka berdua pun kembali ke kota London. Sakura sempat mengantar kepergian mereka.

* * *

"Sakura..." panggil Temari sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Kankurou sendiri sudah pergi duluan.

"Ya?" balas Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Untuk sesaat, Temari tampak ragu-ragu, tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tolong jaga Gaara baik-baik" lanjut Temari. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Melihat Sakura yang hanya terdiam saja, Temari mulai mempertanyakan kembali keputusannya. Sudah dari sejak kecil, Gaara bukan tipe yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dia lebih suka menyendiri, asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Bahkan setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya hanya dirinya dan Kankurou saja orang yang benar-benar dekat dengan Gaara.

Sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink di hadapannya ini, bisa dengan cukup mudah untuk dekat dengan Gaara. Adik kecil introvert-nya. Gaara, menurut pengamatannya sendiri, juga lebih terbuka dengan Sakura. Oh. Dia juga jauh lebih banyak tersenyum dengan Sakura. Lebih... Hidup.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Temari.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali keputusannya sejak dia melihat senyum itu.

* * *

Saat mendengar nama Temari disebutkan, raut wajah Gaara berubah. Perubahan itu hanya kecil dan hampir tidak terlihat, tapi tidak bagi mata Sakura. Gaara tampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Temari yang marah bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilihat berkali-kali. Gaara menghela napas panjang.

"Baik. Aku akan menaiki kursi roda itu" kata Gaara pelan.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Puas karena ternyata ancamannya berhasil. Tetapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena...

"Tapi hanya sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Setelah itu aku akan berjalan kaki saja" tambah Gaara.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Gaara tanpa berkata-kata. Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda hampir tanpa emosi, terluka parah, dan amnesia...

Gaara termasuk keras kepala.

Ralat.

Sangat keras kepala.

* * *

Tempat pertama yang sudah sewajarnya dikunjungi oleh pasien yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit tentu adalah tempat tinggalnya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara. Saat ini, apartemen Secondaria sedang menjulang tinggi di hadapan mereka. Apartemen tempat dirinya tinggal selama ini.

Jantung Gaara langsung berdebar lebih cepat.

Dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui hal ini kepada siapapun, tapi dia sadar betul bahwa jauh dalam hatinya... Dia takut. Dan gugup. Err... Sedikit. Banyak takut dan sedikit gugup. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan pria misterius yang memberinya "kunjungan" di rumah sakit. Demi apapun, pria macam apa yang berurusan dengan pria bersenjata api? Musisi biasa? Jelas bukan. Amnesianya tidak separah itu untuk tidak menyadari hal itu. Pasti masih ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Sesuatu yang dilupakan oleh ingatannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat pria bersenjata api datang kepadanya jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi" begitu kata pria misterius itu pada saat mereka bertemu.

Sekarang, perut Gaara mulai terasa agak sakit.

Apa lebih baik saja biarkan keadaannya begini? Tidak perlu ke apartemen, tidak perlu ke tempat kerjanya, dan tidak perlu mencari tahu ingatannya? Jujur saja, dia sangat tergoda untuk melakukan semua itu. Mencari tahu ingatannya rasanya sama seperti... Apa itu namanya? Ah. Membuka kotak pandora. Kotak milik Pandora yang terkenal dari dunia mitos Yunani. Kotak yang seharusnya tidak boleh dibuka tetapi tetap saja dibuka Pandora. Dan siapapun tahu, nasib Pandora tidak berakhir baik.

Haruskah Gaara tetap melanjutkan mencari ingatannya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Sakura mengusap lembut bahu Gaara. Sakura. Gaara benar-benar lupa akan kehadiran gadis itu. Mata jade-nya menatap lurus mata hijau lautnya. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah Sakura.

"Ayo, kita pergi" ajak Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Matanya bersinar ceria.

Tiba-tiba saja ketegangannya berkurang jauh.

* * *

"Monsieur Gaara! Quelle surprise! Kau... Kau sudah menghilang hampir sebulan! Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir" kata seorang wanita paruh baya begitu mereka memasuki gedung apartemen. Gaara tertawa terkekeh.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Giselle. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali" kata Gaara membungkukkan badannya. Sakura berani bertaruh dia melihat rona kemerahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Jangan lagi kau berbuat seperti itu. Aku bukan lagi gadis berumur 20 tahun" gerutu Mademoiselle Giselle yang tampaknya tidak benar-benar keberatan dengan tindakan Gaara.

"Ah. Kulihat kau membawa teman...?" tanya Mademoiselle Giselle melihat Sakura penasaran. Alis matanya menaik.

"Pardon me. Sakura, kuperkenalkan kau kepada Mademoiselle Giselle, pemilik gedung apartemen ini. Mademoiselle Giselle, kuperkenalkan kau kepada Sakura, dia adalah... Teman" kata Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Teman, huh?" kata Mademoiselle Giselle tertawa kecil, "Mon cher, aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku tidak begitu mudah dibohongi" Matanya memberi pandangan penuh arti kepada Gaara. Tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk mengetahui maksud tersembunyi Mademoiselle Giselle. Sekarang Sakura sudah tidak tahu lagi, wajah siapa yang paling merah diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh! Hampir saja lupa!" Mademoiselle Giselle mengobrak-abrik barang bawaannya dan mengeluarkan beberapa amplop surat, "Ini surat-surat untukmu"

"Merci, Madame" kata Gaara. Mademoiselle Giselle tersenyum kecil, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura. Gaara memeriksa amplop-amplop itu. Dahinya berkerut, dan dia tampak berpikir keras. Rahangnya mengeras. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Meskipun begitu, tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita jalan, Sakura" kata Gaara akhirnya, memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam mantelnya. Dia berjalan duluan di depan Sakura. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

* * *

Dengan kunci cadangan pemberian Kankurou, Gaara dan Sakura tidak mengalami kesulitan yang cukup berarti saat memasuki apartemen Gaara. Untuk seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendirian, apartemen Gaara terhitung cukup luas. Ada ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tidur, ruang baca, dan toilet. Dan yang paling mencolok di antara semuanya adalah kehadiran grand piano di tengah-tengah apartemen. Dan satu lagi. Banyak debu-debu yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru apartemen. Sakura mendesah.

Apalagi yang bisa diharapkannya dari apartemen yang sudah tidak berpenghuni hampir sebulan?

Untungnya, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya Gaara, Sakura membongkar barang bawaannya. Setelah sekian lama berlalu, tampaknya Sakura sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kain lap, kemoceng, pembersih kaca, dan seperangkat alat lainnya yang biasanya digunakan untuk bersih-bersih. Diambilnya sebuah bandana merah dan diikatkannya ke kepalanya.

"Saatnya bersih-bersih!" seru Sakura.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun kemudian̶ okay. Memang tidak selama itu. Tetapi matahari sudah hampir terbenam seluruhnya saat mereka selesai bersih-bersih. Sakura saat ini sedang beristirahat di sofa. Sementara Gaara, sedang membersihkan pianonya.

"Hei, Gaara" panggil Sakura.

"Oui?" balas Gaara tidak mengalihkan kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Aku baru saja terpikir sekarang... Bagaimana mungkin kau mungkin kau masih teringat Mademoiselle Giselle?" tanya Sakura. Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang langsung Sakura.

"Sejujurnya? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Nama itu muncul saja di otakku begitu melihatnya" jawab Gaara.

Sakura sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menginterupsinya. Dan sesuatu itu adalah bunyi perutnya sendiri. Sakura tersipu malu.

"Kurasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk makan malam" kata Gaara, bangkit dari tempatnya.

Beruntung, mereka masih menemukan spaghetti mentah beserta dengan sausnya, siap untuk dimasak. Dan, cukup untuk membuat Sakura terkejut, Gaara sendiri yang memasak makan malam. Sakura menatap penuh tanya ke arah Gaara, yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat bahu saja olehnya. Wangi harum mulai memenuhi ruangan. Gaara menyajikan dua piring spaghetti, untuk Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"Bon appetit" kata Gaara.

"Bon appetit" balas Sakura.

* * *

Ketika makan malam mereka selesai, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Begitu Sakura sudah meninggalkan apartemen, Gaara langsung memeriksa pianonya. Pada saat dia membersihkannya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, hanya saja sesuatu terasa tidak benar. Instingnya mengatakan seperti itu. Dan bagi orang amnesia seperti dirinya, Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengandalkan instingnya.

Dia memeriksa piano itu lagi. Tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada keanehan juga pada bunyi pianonya. Menyerah, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk bermain piano saja. Secara naluriah, tangannya mulai bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano. Memainkan alunan nada yang pertama kali terlintas di otaknya. Lagu "Black Keys Etude" gubahan Chopin pun terdengar. Saat permainannya mencapai klimaks, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi "bum" pelan dari lantai. Sebuah pintu tingkap dekat dengan rak buku tak jauh darinya telah terbuka. Gaara menghentikan permainannya dan membuka lebih lebar lagi pintu tingkap itu, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah kotak besar di dalamnya. Dengan agak bersusah payah, dia pun berhasil membuka kotak itu.

Isinya malah membuat mata pemuda itu membelalak.

* * *

"Fyuh..." desah seorang wanita berambut merah. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas, bergoyang-goyang karena ditiup angin. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah teropong. Pertanda jelas bahwa dia sedang mengamati seseorang.

"Hei! Kau! Ini misi kita berdua, tapi mengapa hanya aku saja yang kerja?" tanya wanita itu mendekati seorang pria. Rambut silver-nya masih terlihat jelas meskipun sudah malam. Pria itu tetap membaca bukunya, mengabaikan pertanyaan wanita itu. Kesal, wanita itu mengambil paksa bukunya.

Atau setidaknya begitu rencana wanita itu.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat menyentuh bukunya, hanya dengan sekejap mata pria itu sudah bangkit dari tempatnya dan berpindah ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari wanita itu.

"Ckckck... Itu bukan perbuatan yang baik, kau tahu? Karin?" kata pria itu menatap Karin dengan sebelah matanya, sementara matanya yang satu lagi ditutup dengan eyepatch.

"Cih! Jauh lebih baik daripada malas-malasan sepertimu... Kakashi. Dan aku sudah sering sekali memberitahumu untuk memanggilku Elang" kata Karin.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku Kakashi bukannya Serigala" balas Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

"Itu karena kau sendiri yang memulainya tahu!" seru Karin kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sejauh ini dia bersama gadis berambut pink itu dan tampaknya sekarang mereka sudah selesai makan malam" jawab Karin walaupun jelas sekali dia masih kesal terhadap Kakashi. Kakashi mencatat dalam hatinya untuk mencari tahu gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hmm? Begitukah? Coba pinjam teropongmu sebentar" kata Kakashi. Karin memberikan teropongnya kepada Kakashi, yang langsung menggunakan teropong itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Boss menyuruh kita untuk tetap mengamati pemuda itu, tapi aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang spesial padanya" gumam Karin. Kakashi menghela napas.

"Itu karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang insiden itu" kata Kakashi pelan.

"Insiden? Insiden ap̶?" Karin terpaksa tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena isyarat diam Kakashi. Sementara itu, perhatian Kakashi seluruhnya terfokus pada apapun yang dilihat di teropongnya.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini..." gumam Gaara tak habis pikir.

Tepat di dalam kotak itu berisi segepok uang, senjata api, paspor-paspor, dan berbagai dokumen lainnya. Dia tidak menghitung pasti uang itu, tapi menurut perkiraan kasarnya jumlahnya jutaan euro. Dan paspor-paspor... Semua paspor itu berasal dari berbagai negara dan dengan berbagai nama. Satu-satunya kesamaan mereka adalah foto. Semua paspor itu menggunakan fotonya. Barang berikut yang diperiksanya adalah senjata api. Senjata api itu tidak terlalu besar, kemungkinan tipe revolver, dan pelurunya terisi penuh. Tidak jauh dari pistol itu juga terdapat beberapa amunisi. Gaara memegang pistol itu. Pistol itu terasa ringan dan terasa familiar. Semua itu meninggalkan barang terakhir dalam kotak itu yang belum diperiksanya. Berkas-berkas. Ekspresinya malah semakin suram ketika memeriksa berkas-berkas itu. Semua berkas itu berisi laporan pembunuhan. Tentang identitas diri korban, tempat yang paling sering dikunjunginya, orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, sampai pada cara mereka akhirnya terbunuh.

Tidak ada satu pun yang terasa benar dari kotak ini.

Bahkan tempat dimana kotak ini ditemukan juga merupakan pertanyaan besar.

Bicara tentang berkas-berkas, Gaara jadi teringat akan surat-surat yang diterimanya tadi. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang aneh dari sebagian besar surat itu. Kebanyakkan hanya berisi tagihan-tagihan saja selama sebulan ini. Kecuali satu surat. Dan surat itulah yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Surat itu tampak lebih kumal dibandingkan yang lain dan dari noda kekuning-kuningan yang ada tampaknya surat ini sudah sempat terkena air. Hanya ada satu kata tertulis di amplop itu. Rakun.

Nama yang sama digunakan pria misterius itu saat menemuinya.

Gaara membuka amplop itu dan menemukan 2 lembar kertas di dalamnya. Dia membuka lembar pertama.

Seketika kepalanya terasa sakit begitu melihatnya.

Lembar itu berisi sebuah gambar. Jelas bukan gambar dari artist profesional. Bahkan gambar itu jauh dari kata bagus. Terlihat dari coretannya, jelas pembuatnya adalah anak kecil. Ada 3 orang di gambar itu. Yang pertama, digambarkan paling kecil dari semuanya, adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning. Di samping kirinya, ada gambar orang yang jauh lebih besar, pria berambut merah. Dan di sisi satunya lagi...

Gambar seorang wanita berambut pink.

Napas Gaara terkesiap. Sakit kepalanya yang tadi sudah mulai reda tiba-tiba kembali lagi. Dengan sakit yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Gaara sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah berharap rasa sakit ini cepat hilang. Lalu, di antara rasa sakit yang ada, tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang di kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya, seorang anak kecil laki-laki.

"Hei! Kak Gaara! Kak Gaara! Tunggu aku!" seru anak itu, kehabisan napas karena sudah mengejar Gaara daritadi. Gaara menghentikan jalannya dan berlutut, membuatnya pandangannya sejajar dengan pandangan mata sang anak. Anak itu berambut kuning cerah, secerah matahari. Dan seakan-akan untuk mengimbanginya, matanya pun berwarna biru, biru langit. Ada 3 corengan di pipinya, seperti tanda lahir, yang membuatnya tampak seperti kucing.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara mengusap kepala anak yang rupanya bernama Naruto itu.

"Ini! Aku ingin memberikan ini!" seru Naruto ceria. Tangannya memberikan sebuah gambar kepada Gaara. Gaara mengamati gambar pemberian Naruto tersebut. Gambar yang sama persis ditemukannya dalam amplop itu.

"Aku yang buat sendiri, loh!" tambah Naruto bangga.

"Orang-orang ini... Siapa saja mereka?" tanya Gaara. Senyuman Naruto semakin lebar ketika ditanya seperti itu.

"Yang ini" kata Naruto menunjuk orang paling kecil berambut kuning yang ada di tengah, "adalah aku"

"Lalu, yang ini" lanjut Naruto menunjuk gambar orang berambut merah, "adalah Kak Gaara!"

"Terus, yang satu lagi siapa?" tanya Gaara menunjuk gambar wanita berambut pink.

"Ah! Yang itu adalah kakakku!" jawab Naruto.

"Kakakmu?" tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kakak adalah orang yang baik sekali. Pasti Kak Gaara akan langsung menyukainya saat bertemu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Kakak sedang sibuk. Aku jadi tidak ada teman main" kata Naruto sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan ada masih ada Kakak, bukan?" hibur Gaara.

"Kak Gaara mau menemaniku bermain?" tanya Naruto. Gaara mengangguk. Mata Naruto menjadi sangat berbinar-binar.

"Asyik! Kak Gaara baik!" seru Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, kesadarannya mulai menghilang, dan akhirnya dia pun pingsan. Begitu sadar, Gaara menyadari bahwa selama ini dia hanya terbaring begitu saja di lantai. Bukan pilihan tempat tidur yang baik. Seluruh badannya kaku. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia pingsan, yang jelas hari sudah benar-benar larut. Ruangannya benar-benar gelap, hanya diterangi oleh sinar temaram bulan dari celah-celah jendelanya. Dari penerangan yang ala kadarnya itu, Gaara membuka lembar terakhir dari amplop itu. Rupanya lembar itu berisi surat. Tidak diperlukan waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk membaca seluruh isi surat itu. Begitu dia selesai membaca, surat itu malah langsung diremasnya dan dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Sial...!" umpat Gaara memukul lantai.

Matanya kini tertuju gedung di sebelah gedung apartemennya. Sekilas, matanya menangkap siluet dua orang yang berdiri di atas atap gedung itu.

Jika apa yang dibacanya di semua berkas dan surat itu benar apa adanya...

Dia tahu pasti siapa dua orang itu.

* * *

"Tampaknya sekarang keadaan akan semakin menarik" kata Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin bingung. Sudah daritadi Kakashi hanya mengamati dengan diam saja dari teropongnya. Kakashi mengembalikan teropong kepadanya. Karin langsung mengamati dengan teropongnya. Tampak sepasang mata hijau laut yang balas memandangnya. Seringaian lebar muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau benar. Keadaan memang semakin menarik" kata Karin tersenyum menyeringai.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Quelle surprise : what a surprise  
Mon cher : my dear  
Bon Appetit : Selamat Makan

Author's Note :  
Fyuuh! What a damn long chapter! Yah, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dari Author karena sudah lama tidak men-update. Ini pun baru di-update karena liburan natal. Chapter ini sedikit banyak (atau banyak sedikit?) membahas masa lalu Gaara atau setidaknya sedikit gambaran dengan apa dia terlibat... Dan salah satu alasan mengapa fanfic ini berjudul "Pandora's Box". Bagi yang ingin tahu lebih lanjut apa cerita lengkap kotak Pandora, silahkan tanyakan saja pada Mbah Google, yak. Lalu, penjelasan untuk masalah apartemen. Apartemen di Paris itu berbeda dengan apartemen tinggi menjulang versi Jakarta. Apartemen Paris biasanya lebih kecil, mungkin paling banyak pun hanya sekitar 10-15 kamar. Dan tidak jarang juga pemilik gedung apartemen memiliki kamar apartemen juga.

Merci,  
Lady of Gray


End file.
